gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: Glory of the Losers
is a manga based on the anime series ''New Mobile Report Gundam Wing, featuring a 'more complete' retelling of the series' events by incorporating elements from various other side stories. It is currently being serialized in Gundam Ace. Story The story follows the plot of the New Mobile Report Gundam Wing TV series very closely, incorporating plot elements introduced in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Episode Zero and the concurrently running novel, New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop. Therefore, the manga acts as a retelling of the original animated TV series with all backstory and sidestory plot elements incorporated, as the 'complete' story. Chapters Volume 1 *Episode.01: OPERATION METEOR (PART.01) *Episode.02: OPERATION METEOR (PART.02) *Episode.03: Wings of Fallen Angels (PART.01) *Episode.04: Wings of Fallen Angels (PART.02) *Episode.05: Tallgeese (PART.01) *Episode.06: Tallgeese (PART.02-1) Volume 2 *Episode.07: Tallgeese (PART.02-2) *Episode.08: Tallgeese (PART.03-1) *Episode.09: Tallgeese (PART.03-2) *Episode.10: The Victoria Nightmare (PART.01) *Episode.11: The Victoria Nightmare (PART.02) *Episode.12: A Banquet for Pleiades (PART.01) *Episode.13: A Banquet for Pleiades (PART.02) Volume 3 *Episode.14: A Banquet for Pleiades (PART.03) *Episode.15: A Banquet for Pleiades (PART.04) *Episode.16: A Banquet for Pleiades (PART.05) *Episode.17: A Banquet for Pleiades (PART.06) *Episode.18: A Banquet for Pleiades (PART.07-1) *Episode.19: A Banquet for Pleiades (PART.07-2) Volume 4 *Episode.20: Humiliation at Baikal (PART.01) *Episode.21: Humiliation at Baikal (PART.02) *Episode.22: Humiliation at Baikal (PART.03) *Episode.23: Humiliation at Baikal (PART.04) *Episode.24: Humiliation at Baikal (PART.05) *Episode.25: Humiliation at Baikal (PART.06) Volume 5 *Episode.26: The Lament for Icarus: War of Extermination (PART.01) *Episode.27: The Lament for Icarus: War of Extermination (PART.02) *Episode.28: The Lament for Icarus: Duel (PART.01) *Episode.29: The Lament for Icarus: Duel (PART.02) *Episode.30: The Lament for Icarus: Duel (PART.03) *Episode.31: The Lament for Icarus: Flight into Hopelessness (PART.01) Volume 6 *Episode.32: The Lament for Icarus: Flight into Hopelessness (PART.02) *Episode.33: The Lament for Icarus: Flight into Hopelessness (PART.03) *Episode.34: The Afterglow of Zero - Attack (PART.01) *Episode.35: The Afterglow of Zero - Attack (PART.02) *Episode.36: The Afterglow of Zero - Attack (PART.03) *Episode.37: The Afterglow of Zero - Showdown Volume 7 *Episode.38: The Afterglow of Zero - Defeat (PART.01) *Episode.39: The Afterglow of Zero - Defeat (PART.02) *Episode.40: The Afterglow of Zero - Counterattack (PART.01) *Episode.41: The Afterglow of Zero - Counterattack (PART.02) *Episode.42: The Afterglow of Zero - Indecision (PART.01) *Episode.43: The Afterglow of Zero - Indecision (PART.02) Volume 8 *Episode.44: The Afterglow of Zero - Boundary (PART.01) *Episode.45: The Afterglow of Zero - Boundary (PART.02) *Episode.46: The Reversed Death - Dazzlement *Episode.47: The Reversed Death - Pride *Episode.48: The Reversed Death - Reversal *Episode.49: The Reversed Death - Approaching From Far Away Volume 9 *Episode.50: Chains of Mobius - Lance and Shield *Episode.51: Chains of Mobius - The Glass Kingdom *Episode.52: Chains of Mobius - The Next Machine (PART.01) *Episode.53: Chains of Mobius - The Next Machine (PART.02) *Episode.54: Chains of Mobius - The Next Machine (PART.03) *Episode.55: Chains of Mobius - The Next Machine (PART.04) Volume 10 *Episode.56: Fleeting Peace - Glass Kingdom *Episode.57: Fleeting Peace - Fleeting Collapse *Episode.58: Fleeting Peace - Path to Destruction (PART.01) *Episode.59: Fleeting Peace - Path to Destruction (PART.02) *Episode.60: The End of Peace - A Proposition from Epyon *Episode.61: The End of Peace - Zero's Rebuttal Volume 11 Characters As the manga is a retelling of the main series, please see After Colony list of characters for a character list Mobile Suits Please see After Colony Mobile Weapons for a list of Mobile Suits in the series. Picture Gallery GoLTankobon_volume01_cover.jpg|Tankobon Volume 01 cover GoLTankobon volume02 cover.jpg|Tankobon Volume 02 cover GoLTankobon volume03 cover.jpg|Tankobon Volume 03 cover GoLTankobon volume 04 cover.jpg|Tankobon Volume 04 cover GW Endless Waltz glory of losers Vol.5.jpg GW Endless Waltz glory of losers Vol.6.jpg GW Endless Waltz glory of losers Vol.7.jpg Gundam Wing Endless Waltz 'The Glory of Losers' Vol. 8.jpg Gundam Wing Endless Waltz 'The Glory of Losers' Vol. 9.jpg.jpg New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Glory of losers Vol.10.jpg New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Glory of losers Vol.11.jpg Imagesdsdaaaaaas.jpeg Np501y.jpg 2ltj9jc.jpg 201112230049191248312483.jpg 201112230049191248412484.jpg 201112230049211249912499.jpg page001.jpg 201112230139011259.jpg 201112230139041249.jpg 201112230139065117.jpg 201112230139135580.jpg 201112230139165524.jpg 54974554201106251348182552223287145_000.jpg gundam wing EWG.jpeg Vt4c2xPp7uCuKuwdwOCatw.jpg 20120622115635-41712.jpg Glory of Losers Cap 192.JPG Glory of Losers Cap 193.JPG 8E460l.jpg GIEfa.jpg Glory of Losers Cap 19.jpg 1mFFZ.jpg Wing (551).jpg Wing (550).jpg EW The Glory of Losers Deathscythe Rousette and Sandrock Armadillo.jpg The Glory of Losers OZ-00MS Tallgeese with spear.JPG The Glory of Losers OZ-00MS Tallgeese.JPG Episode.33 The lament for Icarus Flight into Hopelessness (PART.03).jpg|Cover for the Episode 33, featuring the first appearance of the TV design of Wing Gundam Zero (aka Wing Gundam Proto Zero) in the Endless Waltz continuity. Episode.36 The Afterglow of Zero - Showdown.jpg Endlesswaltz512930.jpg Endlesswaltz510304.jpg Endlesswaltz5128.jpg Endlesswaltz5127.jpg Endlesswaltz5120.jpg Endlesswaltz5118.jpg Endlesswaltz5109.jpg Notes * The manga is running concurrently with Frozen Teardrop as part of Gundam Wing's 15th anniversary celebration. * The manga replaces the first season Kunio Okawara-designed suits with the redesigns of the original suits by Hajime Katoki, which marks a full retcon of the Okawara suits ever appearing at all. In addition, some of OZ's mobile suits have gained minorly altered appearances and names. Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-715676- *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-715815-3 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-120289-0 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-120560-0 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-04-120738-3 *Vol.6 ISBN 978-4-04-120953-0 *Vol.7 ISBN 978-4-04-101909-2 *Vol.8 ISBN 978-4-04-102460-7 *Vol.9 ISBN 978-4-04-103137-7-C0979 *Vol.10 ISBN 978-4-04-103776-8-C0979 *Vol.11 ISBN 978-4-04-104403-2-C0979 References *Glory of Losers (English) at Zeonic Scanlations External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=201012000658 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/wewogasawara.htm Category:Manga